


I Like Your Lipstick

by alena_romanova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, College AU, F/M, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Light Petting, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, i'm crying while writing this, just enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena_romanova/pseuds/alena_romanova
Summary: Too-tight leather pants? Check. Messily styled brown hair? Check. Black dress shirt that totally didn't match the rest of his outfit but still looked good somehow, stretched across his broad chest and skimming his collarbones? .... check.Or, a teaser of the night when you and Baekhyun didn't make it to the party.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first short story ever (requested by my dear @baekdates on twitter <33) so I really hope it isn't too terrible. Not beta - edited or anything professional :) enjoy!!

It was 10:00 pm on a Friday night, and you flicked your bangs into place while squinting at the mirror. The glitter under your eyes was a little bit itchy, but your friend had insisted that it looked good. He giggled from where he was perched on the vanity table, brown eyes sparkling, and tapped your leg with his foot.

"Hey, hurry up! We're going to be late with all of your dawdling," Baekhyun said. His top was a little too revealing, but he's always dressed a bit over the top. You've known Baekhyun since high school, and his light teasing always livens up the mood, especially on the nights you both went to parties together.

"Hey! Like you didn't take an hour doing your eyeliner," you retorted, easing out of the chair and into your sneakers. Your half-done hair would have to do for tonight.

You gave him a once-over, to check that he was decent enough to leave the room. Too-tight leather pants? Check. Messily styled brown hair? Check. Black dress shirt that totally didn't match the rest of his outfit but still looked good somehow, stretched across his broad chest and skimming his collarbones? .... check. You blinked suddenly and looked away, throat dry.

"Come on, let's go," you said, clearing your throat. Baekhyun looked at you with interest, but didn't say anything. You turned to grab your purse, but Baekhyun gripped your wrist suddenly. Looking up into his face, you raised your eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You forgot your lipstick," he said, gesturing to the vanity, where a small tube laid forgotten on the counter.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks." You sat down again, twisting the cap and leaning closer to the mirror, touching it to your lips and quickly applying it. As you swiped under your lip with your pinky to make sure it hadn't smeared, you felt him standing behind you, his body heat radiating through the chair.

"Are you done now?" Baekhyun said, pulling the chair out from under you. You nearly fell. Slapping him with a shriek, you felt your heart lift a bit. What were you even worrying about in the first place?

"Yeah," you said, smiling back at him. He looked at you intently and stepped closer.

"Hold on," Baekhyun said. "Can I have some of your lipstick too? The color is so nice."

You rolled your eyes. Of course he would want some more of your makeup. You reached for the tube, but he held your wrist firmly. Looking up, you felt suddenly trapped by his gaze, the chill air in the dormitory feeling stronger than ever. You squirmed a bit as your skirt shifted. It was definitely too short.

"Come here, you always take too long to put lipstick on anyways. We'd be here all night," he said, pulling you forward. You stumbled, hands on his chest. He felt so sturdy under your fingers, and you clenched them self-consciously.

Looking up at him with wide eyes, a million thoughts raced through your mind as he looked back at you, pink tongue peeking through his lips as he wet them. Leaning closer, he stopped an inch from your face.

It finally struck you what he was going to do. You let out a gasp as he slipped one arm around your waist, grasping you tightly.

He kissed you slowly but sensually, pressing hard and making sure the lipstick transferred well. His lips were warm and soft, and his arm flexed against your body. You could feel everything through that lace shirt.

"B.. Baekhyun," you whispered against his lips, as he tilted your head slightly to the side for better access. "What are you doing?"

You could feel his hot tongue pressing in your mouth, making you go lax in his arms.

He pulled back suddenly, stepping away and running his hand through his hair. "What do you mean? I used your lipstick like I said I would." he smirked, lips smeared faintly with your red gloss.

He looked absolutely delectable. His shirt was rumpled and had risen up to show his hipbone... tanned skin peered back at you, and your face flushed brightly.

"Come here," you said, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him hard. Your hands went to his shirt collar, and you pulled it wider apart, fingers skimming his collarbones and deftly unbuttoning the top button.

Baekhyun's arms wrapped around your waist again, and one leg came to press in between yours. You leant dizzily into the touch as he licked into your mouth. His leg was firm and your thighs parted instantly, skirt riding up. He clasped your wrist just a bit too hard, drawing a moan out of you.

"Is this alright?" he murmured, tilting your head back and sucking softly right under your jaw. Your knees practically buckled and he tightened his hold on you, peppering kisses down your neck and nipping at your collarbones.

You guessed you wouldn't be going to that party tonight, as he pushed you back towards the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of the smut!

Falling together onto the bed, Baekhyun knocked your knees apart with ease. His lips were already back on yours, and he licked into your mouth like he was hungry for more.

Gasping for breath, you broke the kiss.

"Baekhyun, I... what are we doing?" you asked, blinking up at him. His pupils were blown, and his mouth was shiny with spit. His shirt had completely come off of one shoulder, milky skin showing.

"I'm not sure. Doesn't it feel good though?" Baekhyun smiled giddily at you. Your bangs were in your eyes again, and he reached forward to gently move them out of the way. Your breath caught in your throat. He really was so beautiful.

Without thinking twice, you leaned back in to press your lips to his. You felt him smirk against your mouth, and in a flash he had flipped you over so that you were on top of him.

Straddling him automatically, your skirt rose up to your hips. You flushed when you looked down and saw that your underwear was peeking through underneath, and your tummy was tingling. You could feel Baekhyun's hard, warm cock through his pants, and you shifted slightly at the sensation.

He looked at you through lidded eyes, and pulled you down onto his chest for another long kiss. He nipped at your lower lip, sucking on it as you moaned into his mouth.

Finally, he pulled away, drawing a whine from you.

"What is it, Baek?" you asked.

"Get on your knees," he said quietly, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. He looked deep in thought, but you didn't question him, shuffling until you were kneeling on the bed. Baekhyun swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Baekhyun?" you asked again, pleading with your eyes. You weren't sure what was going on, but you were more than slightly turned on.

He looked at you with blown pupils as his slim fingers unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Then the next one, until finally he slipped it off of his shoulders. His soft chest looked so appealing that you leaned forward, pinching one of his pretty pink nipples softly. Baekhyun jumped a little, but smiled down at you.

He pulled you forward until you were kneeling on the edge of the bed, and his fingers curled around your neck, pressing lightly. You gulped as you felt heat spreading slowly through you.

"You like that, hmm?" Baekhyun said, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smirk. You said nothing, cheeks burning. His fingers dug into your throat without a warning. A whimper slipped out before you could stop it, and you slapped your hand over your mouth in embarrassment. 

"I want you to do something for me. Do you think you can do it?" he asked, stroking your skin softly.

"Y.. yeah. Of course," you said shakily, sitting up straighter.

"Can you say please?"

Your face was burning as you opened your mouth, but the words wouldn't form properly. His hand tightened on your neck again.

"I.. please?" you said, squirming.

"Come on," Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes and leaning in further, his cock pressing against your chest through his pants. Your breath hitched in your throat.

"You can do better than that." he murmured, stroking your hair.

Your eyes fluttered shut, and your throat was dry.

"Baekhyun, please? Please, I need it... I need you. Can I suck your cock?" you blinked up at him, pleading with your eyes as your hands shook slightly on his thighs. They looked delicious in those tight pants, and your mouth watered.

He smiled down at you.

"Okay, baby. But you do the work. And no hands," he said, gesturing to the zipper. You thought for a second, then leaned forward to gently catch hold of it with your teeth. Tugging it down, your nose was pressed against his soft briefs by the time his fly was fully open. He rewarded you by pulling his pants and underwear down his thighs, leaving them bunched around his knees. Baekhyun's upper thighs just barely touched, and his skin looked so smooth and soft. His cock was long and thick, the head flushed pink.

You kissed the tip, smiling despite yourself. Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling, trying to collect himself as you lapped at the underside of his cock, trailing kisses all the way to the base. His hands squeezed your shoulders.

Finally, you opened your mouth, suckling on the tip, then sinking down on his cock, the tip of your nose nestling in his soft pubic hair. Baekhyun's moan was raw, and he thrust lightly at first. Your eyes watered, and one of his hands wandered to your hair, gripping and tilting your head back.

"You can take it, I know you can," Baekhyun groaned as he thrust again, cock hitting the back of your throat. Your knees shook as he slammed into you. He was so big, and you could feel drool slipping down your chin. You were tearing up. You looked utterly debauched, knees spread, skirt riding up, face flushed and tears rolling down your face as Byun Baekhyun fucked into your mouth, slowly taking you apart.

His thighs started to tremble, and his hand moved back to your neck, squeezing lightly. His voice was gravelly when he spoke.

"Do you think you can take my cum, sweetheart?" Baekhyun said. His dark eyelashes fluttered as he continued to thrust into your mouth.

You tried to nod, mouth stuffed full of his cock. It was difficult. You wanted all of him, everything he could give you.

He pushed deep into your mouth. Baekhyun's lips parted in a pretty moan, hips stuttering as his cum flooded your mouth. Thick and salty, you tried your best to swallow it all, but some trickled out of the corners of your mouth.

You milked his orgasm, cupping him loosely and suckling at his head. He pulled out, pulling you to him and kissing you. You knew he could taste his own cum, and squirmed as his tongue pressed into yours. Your underwear was definitely soaked with how turned on you were.

He pushed you to the bed, and his deft fingers slipped under your skirt, caressing your inner thighs, making you tremble.

"Now it's my turn," Baekhyun said, grinning, before kissing you hard. You shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHH let me know if you want a part two with actual smut! 😏


End file.
